


The Yellow Room

by Halibugz



Series: Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Father-Son Relationship, George Washington adopts Alexander Hamilton, Miscarriage, Washingdad, alex is the washington's adopted son, i don't know what this is just take it i'm fucking tired, i'll add more tags if i think about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: The yellow room had been empty for so long.There had been high hopes for it. Not long after George and Martha Warren’s marriage, she fell pregnant, and of course that was the room they decided for their child. Right next to theirs. Their home in Virginia was plenty large enough for multiple children, and they both always dreamed of having a home full of the pitter patter of baby feet.The one I almost named "The Room Where it Happened" because it would be funny.





	The Yellow Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really tired just take this. 
> 
> Also, when I do the reincarnation thing, I think of all the originals as their original appearances and then they're reincarnated to look like the musical cast.

The yellow room had been empty for so long.

There had been high hopes for it. Not long after George and Martha Warren’s marriage, she fell pregnant, and of course that was the room they decided for their child. Right next to theirs. Their home in Virginia was plenty large enough for multiple children, and they both always dreamed of having a home full of the pitter patter of baby feet.

They met after their revelations when they were teenagers. It had been astonishing to both of them that they ended up being George and Martha Washington in their previous lives. When they did remember, they didn’t expect to meet anyone they knew from before. But they had met against all the odds and were just as happy as the first time they married.

George and Martha doted on her growing belly as they prepared for their child. Their _son,_ as they found out later into the pregnancy. George never had the son he wanted in his previous life.

_Well, he did have someone._

Of course, George had treated Martha’s children in their past life as his own. Jacky and Patsy were perfect in every way. But George had always wanted a son to pass his legacy onto. To pass down everything he had. Jacky had his father’s estate and Patsy passed away too young. They had adopted Jacky’s children after his death, but it wasn’t quite the same since they received Jacky’s estate.

Alexander had been the perfect son as well, but he never accepted it. Alex didn’t want to get too close – he was terrified of the idea of a father figure. George knew this to an extent during their lifetime, but only learned more about Alexander’s past after his revelation when he decided to look into him more. He was surprised at the things he found.

 _And he was born in 1757._ George remembered that much. He was the same age as Lafayette had been.

_Another son._

Even with all the sons that George had, he never had his own _son._ Jacky remembered his own father and never referred to George as such. It was much the same with his children. Lafayette adored him and did love him as a father, and Alexander was close but not close enough, but it wasn’t the same since George couldn’t raise them, teach and mold them, and he couldn’t leave them his legacy, as much as he wanted to.

 _“Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?”_ George had asked as he and Martha painted the room yellow together. They hadn’t found out the gender just yet and they wanted to have everything done. Martha had procured a beautiful white crib with green and blue blankets. George had set up the rocking chair and hung the curtains to Martha’s exact specifications. Martha’s growing belly was hanging out of her shirt as she had left it tied up to expose her belly while wearing sweat pants. It was far too warm in Virginia.

 _“You men are so impatient,”_ Martha had replied with a laugh. _“How would I know yet?”_

Martha liked to spend her days rocking in the yellow room with her hands on her belly, as if she were rocking the baby to sleep after a long day. After work, George would sit with her and let his hands rub over her belly. He spoke to his unborn child, gave him advice, and told him how much he was loved.

And then Martha’s stomach started to ache.

She was nine months along and ready to deliver. They planned on heading to the hospital, but after calling the doctor, they were advised to stay home until the contractions were about five to ten minutes apart. Since they were about thirty minutes apart, they decided to stay home.

George did everything he could to relieve Martha’s pain. He massaged her back, but it didn’t help with the ache. The bath he drew her helped somewhat, but she wasn’t comfortable in that position. He inflated an innertube, so she could lay on her stomach, but that didn’t help at all. Eventually, the contractions were at ten minutes, and so severe that George called it and took her to the hospital.

Their baby boy didn’t make it through the delivery. The umbilical cord had wrapped around his neck and cut off his oxygen supply. Those cramps that Martha had been feeling earlier in the night was her child dying.

They named him George Jr.

The yellow room stayed empty. Martha hadn’t been ready to have another child so soon, and George wasn’t entirely sure he was ready either. They were both mourning the death of their only child together.

Martha Warren had two children before her marriage to George Warren. Back when she was Martha Curtis, she had a son and a daughter. She had decided not to name them after John and Martha “Patsy” from her previous life, but instead named them Jacob and Mary. They had passed away with their father in a car accident before Martha met George, and it had devastated her.

So losing this child hurt all the more.

Even after deciding not to try for another child and locking up the yellow room, Martha became pregnant a year later. They were terrified of what could happen. Would they lose this child? Would they be blessed with just a few years with their child like with Jacob and Mary?

In the end, they were not given those years. Martha miscarried at just twelve weeks. Even though she never knew for sure, she hoped it was a girl.

The yellow room stayed closed. The furniture covered with dust covers so they wouldn’t get ruined. George almost thought to clean out the nursery so Martha wouldn’t have to be haunted by it. Instead, he removed the colorful lettering on the door that led to the nursery so they wouldn’t be reminded of it.

Years had gone by and they hadn’t though of having any children. Martha had an IUD implanted so she would be sure of no children, and George didn’t protest. As much as he wanted children – as much as he wanted his son – he wouldn’t force his wife into it if she didn’t want to. He just hoped she would be ready at some point.

 _George, I need your help,"_ Ben Frater had told him over the phone. He was a longtime friend of George's - since college - and he worked as a social worker.  _"There's been an influx of kids being brought here from other countries by their parents, but their parents never making it over."_ George had heard about things like that. Parents risking their lives to give their children better lives. It was the sort of sacrifice any parent would make.  _"I've got a little boy. His mother just died in the hospital and between him and all these kids, I don't really have a place for him to go."_

 _"What happened to her?”_ George had asked, concerned.

 _"It was an infection that just got the better of her,"_ Ben explained. He didn't really know much about her illness.  _"She didn't make it, but her boy is perfectly healthy and fine. We've just got too many kids and too little foster parents. I know you applied a little while back, would you mind taking him for a few days until we get a permanent placement for him?"_

_“Just give me some information about him and I’ll talk to Martha about it.”_

His name was Alexander. Alexander Hansen. His mother was from Puerto Rico and his father was unknown, but he didn’t share the same name as his mother. It seemed like his mother had been trying to reach his father, but hadn't found him. And since his father wasn't listed on the birth certificate, no one knew where this man was. 

But George knew this had to be something.

 _“Martha,”_ George had said. Oh god, would she even want children after what had happened? She had carried four children and lost them all too soon. _“His name is Alexander.”_ It filled her mind as well. Was this their Alexander? It seemed nearly impossible, but still, he was a little boy who needed a home.

_“We can take him in for a few days.”_

They went to meet him at Ben’s office. He was two-years old and was sleeping in a makeshift cot beside Ben’s desk. He had an old frayed bunny rabbit tightly in his arms and was sucking his thumb rhythmically.

 _“Oh thank god you’re here.”_ Ben had been worried about not being able to place Alexander. He didn’t want to send him to a home with lots of foster children since he was just so young. It could be traumatizing on him. Of course, if he had to, he would have.

And when Alexander woke up and they asked him his name, he proudly said, _“Alex Hami’ton!”_

George and Martha shared a look. They made a decision.

_“Ben, we would like to become Alexander’s permanent home.”_

Alexander never said anything about being a Hamilton again, but he grew accustomed to their home. They lowered the railings on the crib and turned it into a toddler bed for Alex in the yellow room. They filled it with more age appropriate toys. Alexander became their legally adopted son.

And once again the yellow room was filled with laughter.

George walked in after a long day at work, and just as the days when Martha would rock her belly in the rocking chair, she was rocking Alexander to sleep while reading him a bedtime story.

And it was all ruined when the toddler caught George’s gaze.

“Daddy!” Alex cried out happily, reaching for his father. George just smiled and pulled his _son_ into his arms. He finally had the son he wanted while also getting his Alexander back.

Now all he had to do was find Lafayette and they would be complete.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm about the dumbest person and actually mixed up Puerto Rico and Mexico. I fixed the story to fit Alexander being Puerto Rican, please kill me.


End file.
